What you Left Behind
by SierraMarie057
Summary: Edward is gone, but he left behind something important. Oneshot


_**What You Left Behind**_

Bella's POV

Chapter 1 - Only Seventeen

I stared down at my swollen stomach, regretting these past few months more than anything. Sure I loved Edward, but I was only seventeen, my parenting skills were no where near perfect. I sat on the edge of the shower tub, I would know in five minutes. That little piece of plastic that sat on the sink would determine my fate. I fidgeted for what seemed like an hour before the timer went off.

Positive.

Well, that's just great. I felt a tear escape and then I was alone. I could honestly say all I had right now was my baby. Ugh, my baby. I was going to have a baby.

The next day.

I woke up earlier than usual, and soon enough I had made a trip to the bathroom to puke my guts out. I got ready for school quickly and skipped breakfast. Around seven I saw Edward's silver Volvo parked outside. I grabbed my jacket and ran out to his car in the pouring rain. The night before I had decided not to tell Edward. At least not yet. Maybe I could find my own way out of this.

"Morning Love." He said as I sat in the passenger seat.

"Morning." I said, my stomach getting nervous again. I tried not to look at him, I knew I couldn't pull this off. I could feel his eyes on me, I knew that he could sense something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" His velvet voice spoke again and I almost cracked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said in a low whisper, but I knew he heard me.

"I know when you're lying, Bella." The car came to a stop in the school parking lot.

"Well, this isn't one of those times." I snapped back, and then I felt horrible.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just had kind of a rough night." I apologized.

"Care to talk about it?" His eyes were drawing me in, and I resisted.

"Not really, I just want to forget about it." I knew better, there's no way to just forgot that there's a living being inside of you.

"Alright then, we'll just clean the slate." He smiled that crooked smile, and my heart melted.

I only had two months left of school, then Edward and I would both be graduates. Maybe everything would fall into place.

Two Months Later

I was supposed to meet Edward in twenty minutes. We had both graduated a week or so ago. I walked through the forest and finally saw our meadow. My pregnant belly had grown a little, but it wasn't noticeable. And I had somehow managed to keep it a secret.

"Bella?" I heard his voice.

"Over here." I responded and in a second he was by my side.

"Bella, we're leaving forks." His voice was pained.

"Why?"

"We have to move back to Alaska. Tanya's ill." I had always had a feeling that Edward and Tanya had a history, and it had always seemed plausible for them to be together. I was no where near as beautiful as Tanya.

"Oh." Was all I could muster.

"Bella, I want you to know I love you, with all of my heart. As much as it pains me to say, you can't come with us. I fear it would be too difficult for the rest of the Denali clan to control themselves around you."

"Okay." I replied quietly looking at the ground.

"Bella, please, tell me that you'll still be here when we get back home?" He was pleading, and it was the first time I felt in control of our relationship. And I was about to blow it.

"No. Edward, maybe it's best if you do leave. I know that you and Tanya are meant to be, and she needs you now. I'll get along without you. So go." I snapped, and I heard Edward's heart break. I tried not to cry, but I knew it would be best if he never found out about his daughter.

"Bella, Love. Don't even say that. You know I love you, don't for a second doubt that. Tanya and I are only friends, almost family. We will never have even a fraction of what you and I have." He fought for the relationship that I was trying to end.

"Edward. I don't want to see you anymore." I lied with a complete look of honesty on my face for the first time in my life.

"Bella, please. Don't do this. I'll be back soon, and I don't want to hear that you wont be here."

"Well, listen. I won't be here." A tear escaped and I tried to hide it.

"Bella." He reached for me, and I took a step back.

"Edward, just leave. I don't want to talk to you." I started the five mile walk back to the house. I felt his cold hand on my arm, and wanted so badly to kiss him.

"Bella, at least let me drive you home." I turned, and nodded. I knew if I tried to speak all I would be able to say is that I'm completely and totally still in love with him. He swung me over his back and we were back at his car in the matter of seconds. I got in the car and the ride home was also quick. He pulled into the driveway, and reality sunk in. I was saying goodbye to the love of my life, not too mention the father of my child. I took in a deep breath and opened the car door.

"Bella, I love you." His lips pressed against mine, and I couldn't deny that I was not ready to say goodbye. I regretted the next words that left my lips, I regretted them for a long, long time.

"I wish I could say the same." I ran into the house, slamming the front door shut. I sat in the living room, sobbing my eyes out until I fell asleep. I woke up around 9 o'clock and heard Charlie in the kitchen. I stopped to look in the mirror before I talked to him. The red circles around my eyes were un-avoidable. I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Hey, Bells." He was reading the paper.

"Hey, Dad." My voice cracked. And he looked up. I stood up, it was time to tell him.

"Dad, I'm pregnant." I closed my eyes and exhaled. I pushed my chair in and went up to my room. I heard my dad come in soon after, I was laying on my bed. He sat down on the edge of my bed.

Chapter 2 - Regret

"Bella, are you sure?" His voice remained calm.

"I've known for two months." My eyes were all dried out, so I didn't have to worry about crying, so I thought.

"Wow. Did you tell-" He didn't say his name, probably because my head snapped up.

"No, I didn't tell him. It doesn't even matter now. He's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?" Charlie's nostrils flared, he was angry, he had never forgiven Edward for leaving me the first time.

"I broke up with him. His family is visiting Alaska and I just felt like it was a good time to end things. Who am I to tie him down with a child?"

"Bells, does he still love you?"

"Yeah, he said it twenty times in a row tonight, it took everything I had to break up with him."

"I'm so sorry, Bells, is it possible that he comes back?" My father was actually listening to what was going on with Edward and I, he had never really cared much, I guess the fact that I had cried myself to sleep showed a little bit about how much I loved Edward.

"I don't think he needs to have his heart broken again." I said, every bone in my body going limp. I hated myself for hurting him.

"Well, how are we going to tell your mother?" He just ruined this father daughter moment. Way to go Charlie.

"I guess you have to do, what you have to do." I said. I hated the idea of my mother being angry with me, but I had to take responsibility. Charlie walked towards the door, leaving me to make the phone call I dreaded.

"Dad, I'll go looking for apartments tomorrow." I said grabbing my cell phone.

"Bells, you don't have to move out so soon, or at all. If you don't mind staying here. I'd like to be here for you if Edward can't be." I rose from my bed, and for the first time in ten years I hugged my father.

"Thank you so much, Charlie." I said as he walked out of my room. I closed the door, and scrolled down to my mom's number in my phone. I pressed the send button and let out a deep sigh.

"Bella?" He was caught off guard.

"Mom, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, honey?"

"I'm pregnant." I bit my lip, as I waited for her to say something. After a long silence I felt obligated to say something.

"Mom? Please don't be mad."

"Bella, I don't know what to say. It's Edward's right?"

"Yes, mom. And I already told Charlie."

"How long have you been pregnant?"

"I kept it a secret until after graduation, I found out about two months ago."

"Does Edward know?"

"No, I broke up with him, it's a long story. Just, promise me you don't hate me?"

"No, I'm just shocked. How can I be mad when I wasn't much older than you are when I had you."

"I don't know, I just thought you might be mad."

"Bella, I love you. Nothing you ever do, will ever make me hate you. I'm sorry about you and Edward, too."

"I guess just figured I should do this on my own."

"Well, I'm glad you told me. My phone's about dead, can I talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Bye mom, I love you."

"I love you too."

The line went dead, and I felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I knew something would always feel wrong Edward was gone, I cried myself to sleep again.

In the morning I had two new messages.

From: Mom

Hey Bella. I found your old crib in the basement last night. Do you want me to ship it to you?

~Renee~

I moved onto the next

From: Jacob

Hey Bells! I haven't seen you in a while, I went to your graduation but I couldn't find you afterwards. We should hang out sometime soon. Call me.

I smiled at Jacob's text, I missed Jacob. Maybe I should go visit him, he could almost always make me feel better. I wondered if I should tell Jacob that I was pregnant. He'd probably just get angry, I didn't need him to hate Edward any more than he already did, but then again he was my best friend.

I dialed his number and pressed send.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Jake, it's Bella."

"Hey Bells! I miss you!"

"I miss you too Jacob. You mind if I come over later?"

"Not at all! I wouldn't mind a little company."

"Okay. I'll be over shortly."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Chapter 3 - Maycie Renee Cullen

I got ready in a hurry, and started the fifteen minute drive to La Push. I parked in Jacobs driveway, and I climbed out of my truck. Jacob was out the door running towards me in a matter of seconds. He pulled me into one of his bear hugs, just when I really needed one. He let go of me and grabbed my hand to pull me into the house, I jerked back.

"Jacob, I'm pregnant." I said before I could talk myself out of it.

"Wait, what?" He turned around facing me now.

"I'm pregnant. It's Edward's and he doesn't know, but it doesn't matter because I broke up with him." I got it all out and a tear escaped, again.

"Bella, Bella, I'm so sorry." He hugged me again.

"I love you Bella, I'm here for you. You know that right?" He held me tighter

"I love you too, Jacob. And I know that now." He released his grasp and we continued on as we had before Edward came back. It felt just like old times, and I couldn't help but wonder if I should allow myself to get involved with someone as young as Jacob Black. I was about to be a mother, I wouldn't dare set that kind of curse upon him, he was still only sixteen. He turned seventeen next fall. I tried not to think about Jacob fathering my child. The idea of it seemed too right, too natural. So natural that I began to picture it. After a while I shook the thoughts from my head and came back down to reality.

"You want to go for a walk?" Jacob asked.

"Sure. That sounds fun." I replied. Jacob and I had our own special place we liked to walk, I knew it like the back of my hand. I had been here almost everyday when Edward left. I watched as Jacob kicked rocks through the sand. He grabbed my hand sweetly, and I tried not to feel anything.

"Jacob, what do you think about me being a mother?" I asked nervously.

"I think you'll be a great mother, I think once you see your baby everything will just come naturally." He squeezed my hand in a supportive way. I could stay like this forever, with Jacob. I loved being around him, he could turn my worst day into one of my best. I wondered quietly if I had made the wrong decision being with Edward.

3 months later

I was about to see my baby for the first time, I sat in the doctor's office and waited for him to enter the room. I was now six months pregnant, and trust me you could tell. My once flat stomach had grown to the size of a watermelon. The doctor entered the room and began my sonogram. He applied that cold gel stuff to my belly. It was cold, he wasn't lying. Soon enough I heard my baby's heartbeat. Jacob was sitting next to me, and he held my hand the whole time, just as Edward would have if he were here. I had come to the conclusion that Edward wasn't going to come back. The doctor showed me my baby, and it almost looked like it was smiling.

"Would you like to know the sex?" He asked, I didn't hesitate to say yes.

"It's a girl." He informed me. I smiled and gave a look to Jacob, he smiled back, and placed a small kiss on my hand.

I wasn't sure where the time had gone in the past few months, mostly we had been decorating the nursery at Charlie's house. Jake had come over every day the past month or so. I had decided against starting a relationship with him. I knew better.

Jake drove me back to Charlie's and we went inside. I sat on the couch and Jacob soon followed, I looked down at my stomach. All I ever managed to see was Edward's face. Jacob put his arm around me, a gesture I had grown used to lately. I wished that I wasn't having a baby, I wished that I had broke up with Edward before we had sex. I wished I wouldn't have gone to Italy. I wished a lot of things, but none of them could be undone. I was only battling with myself.

"So have you thought of a name yet?" Jake broke the silence.

"I haven't thought about it." I lied, I knew exactly what I was going to name her. Maycie Renee Cullen. It would have been Mason Charles Cullen had it been a boy. I didn't want to mention Edward around Jake, he was more defensive about them lately. I only feared that it was because he had grown attached to my stomach. Or better known as my baby. She wasn't even here yet and she already had people completely in love with her, including me. Who was I kidding, I was happier than ever to be having a baby. Jacob was right, everything would come naturally.

2 months later

"Jake!" I yelled down the stairs, he had stayed late, so I told him he could sleep on the couch. I heard a loud PLOP and I figured he fell.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He had run upstairs and into my room.

"Jake, I think my water just broke." I stood up from my bed.

"Well patch it up, Charlie's out at La Push, and I sure as hell don't know what to do!" He panicked. I laughed, I loved Jacob's sense of humor he could bring to any conversation without even realizing it.

"Just drive me to the hospital." I grabbed the bag I had packed for this. I was ready, overly ready. We got to the hospital quickly and I was admitted faster than I had expected. The last thing I remembered was the doctor muttering something about a c- section. My vision blurred and Jacob was the last person I saw.

The next day

I woke up in pain. I noticed balloons and flowers around the room. Jacob was asleep in the chair next to my hospital bed. My Dad walked in soon after I woke up.

"Good Morning, Bells. " He said

"Morning, Dad. What happened last night?" I was distracted by the almost pained expression on his face.

"You had your baby." I sat up, he was keeping something from me, I could tell.

"Dad, is she okay?" I panicked.

"Her lungs aren't fully developed yet, she was born too early."

"What does that mean, Dad?"

"The next 24 hours are the most crucial, if she makes it through today then she should be fine." He explained, I felt as though someone had kicked me in the side. I could honestly say that I loved her. I may have regretted her a few times, but throughout these past few months, I had grown to love her, she was the last piece of Edward that I had. And no, I still wasn't over Edward. If he were to show up right now, I'd tell him everything. The only thing I regretted now, was breaking up with him.

"So what are you going to name her?" Charlie asked me.

"Maycie Renee Cullen."

"Are you sure you want her to have his last name?" He questioned.

"I'm sure."

The rest of the day was slow. Probably because I was impatient. Jake woke up around one in the afternoon. He was acting different than usual, like he too was keeping something from me.

"Jake, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so. For some reason I'm feeling kind of drawn to one of the nurses." I laughed. Jacob always thought he had accidentally imprinted on a random person on the street. Even a few guys, which was weird. Just as he finished talking, a nurse with dark hair and pale skin, kind of like me, walked into the room. She was pretty, her name was Anna.

"How are you feeling?" She asked checking my heart rate.

"Great. But, when am I going to get to see Maycie?" I asked.

"Would you like to see her now?" The nurse asked.

"I'd love to." The nurse left the room.

"Is that the nurse you were talking about?" I asked Jacob.

"Yeah, that's her. And I'm sure this time. I just imprinted." He gazed off into space.

"Are you sure? I mean you do say that a lot."

"Bella, it's like everything in life is un-important, all I need is her."

"Wow, Jake, Congratulations." I said laughing. A few moments later the same nurse wheeled Maycie into my room. I was all smiles. I had carried this small child inside of me for a little under eight months, and she was all mine. I lifted her out of the cart, and held her gently against my chest. I rocked her lightly, and took in the color of her eyes. They were a bright lively green, just as Edward's must have been. She looked like me though, and her small amount of hair was dark.

"She's beautiful." I said, looking at her some more.

"Can I hold her?" Jacob asked. I handed her to Jacob, and a look of nervousness spread across his face.

He rocked her gently and after a few moments she was back in my arms.

The next day

I woke up to the sound of rain. Great. The nurse that Jacob claimed he had 'imprinted' on got off of work seven last night. Jacob asked her out, and apparently they went out for coffee, I don't think he would still be asleep at two in the afternoon if they hadn't gone out. Charlie walked into my room with a wheel chair.

"Bells, we get to go home today, Maycie made it through the night." A smile spread across his face.

"Dad, are you aware that Jacob has fallen in love with my nurse?" I smirked.

"Uh, No, I wasn't. Is that good or bad?" He asked.

"Um, that's good, very good." I replied.

Jacob woke up then, and I laughed at him when he asked where Anna was.

"Jake, you've only been out with her once. Chill out."

"Bella, I've never felt this way before. It's like I've known her my entire life." I laughed again.

Charlie wheeled the wheel chair over to the bed and helped me into it, I was more sore than I had expected. Anna handed me Maycie, and Charlie and I made our way out the door. I noticed Jacob behind us talking to Anna. I watched as she scribbled something down on a piece of paper. Charlie stopped to wait for Jake.

"That nurse looks a lot like you, Bella." He mentioned, and I laughed hysterically. We waited for Jake to catch up, and made our way back to Charlie's house.

Chapter 4 - My World

Three Days Later

I heard the wind bustle outside my window and hoped it wouldn't wake Maycie up. We were in a severe storm warning. I didn't mind, I almost liked it. We had been home for a few days now. I was getting the hang of this whole 'mom' thing. It must have been around noon when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella, It's Alice." I heard her soft voice over my phone.

"Um, What's going on?" I asked nervously.

"How could you not tell Edward you were having a baby! And his baby at that!" This was the first time I had heard Alice raise her voice.

"Alice, you don't understand. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't ruin his life like that."

"Ruin his life? He's on his way back to Forks right now! He wants to make things right." My heart sunk. I hadn't seen Edward in over six months.

"Alice, I apologize for this, I really do. I never meant to offend anyone, I just thought it would be best if you guys weren't tied down to anything here."

"It's okay Bella. We all forgive you. Even Rose wants to see her. Edward should be there in an hour or so, he left around four this morning, and you know how we drive. The rest of us are going to come back sometime this week."

"Alice, all I can think of to say is thanks you. I probably need Edward more than I think I do right now."

"You're welcome, Bella. I just want the family to be together again. And Bella, Esme says hi, and that she misses you."

"I miss her too, I miss all of you guys." A tear escaped, and I sniffled.

"Bella, everything's going to work out. I've got to go right now though. Good luck."

"Thanks, Alice. Bye." I heard the line go dead.

I went downstairs into the kitchen, Charlie was in the living room, I ate lunch while Maycie was napping.

"Charlie, Edward's on his way." I said, and Charlie's expression lit up a bit.

"That's great!" Charlie said, and I looked at him puzzled.

"I know that you were scared to tell him, but it's for the best that he come back." He agreed with Alice. I smiled.

"I think so too." I went upstairs and showered, and got dressed before Edward showed up. I heard Charlie talking downstairs, and that was my signal. I walked down as swiftly as possible, and then I saw Edward. The feeling of joy that washed over me was extreme.

"Bella." His velvet voice spoke.

"Yup." I exhaled.

"Uh, you want to go for a walk?" He spoke again. All I could do is smile.

"Sure." I agreed, and we left the house. We never really left the front porch, mostly because of the storm, we sat on the large white porch swing instead.

"Bella, why? Why did you think I wouldn't want this?"

"I don't know. It just seemed logical, I guess."

"Well, you know you were wrong, right?"

"Was I?"

"Bella, I would have helped you with this. I wouldn't have left your side. When I found out I was upset that you would keep something like this from me. This is what I wanted. I had always wanted to have a family with you. I know I want this more than anything. Bella, I still love you. I came here to see if you still loved me. I feel like we can still make this work if we-" I cut him off.

"Edward, I've never stopped loving you." My lips crushed against his, and I felt my whole world come together. The whole time he was gone, all I had wanted was him to come rushing back. It was stupid of me, since he would have if he had known. This long separation was my fault. But it was over now.

"Can I see her?" He asked. We went inside and upstairs to the nursery. He lifted Maycie out of her crib. It was that moment that I saw that Edward wasn't lying. He truly wanted this to work, he cuddled her, and gave her a kiss on the forehead before putting her back down.

"How's Jacob?" Edward asked.

"He imprinted on one of the nurses." I laughed.

"Good, then I don't have to worry about him." Edward said before pulling me into a kiss, he lifted my feet off of the ground and spun me around, I missed that.

"I love you." I said as my feet touched the ground again.

"I love you, too." He said kissing me once more.

Chapter 5 - Happy Endings

Four Years Later

"Jake! Can you grab the birthday cake?" I walked through the Cullen's house, Maycie tagged behind me. It was her birthday, and everything was right in its place. Edward's new minivan pulled into the garage. He ran up to me and kissed me before lifting Maycie up into his arms, he sat her down at the table we had set up outside. Jake came outside with the birthday cake, and sat it down. Anna was right behind him. They were newly engaged, and I could tell he loved her by the way he looked at her. I looked down at my, again, pregnant belly, and then I looked at the wedding band that sat on my left ring finger. So much had happened in the past few years.

"Happy birthday, Maycie!" I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"Mom?" I asked, turning around.

"Hi, Honey!" I hadn't seen my mother in almost five years. I hugged her and she grabbed my left hand, examining the two rings that sat there.

"I'm so sorry that I missed it." She said, hugging me again.

"It's okay, mom. You're here now!" I hugged back.

"Maycie, honey, come here." I said and she walked up to us.

"Who's this, Mommy?" She said, looking at her grandmother.

"This is my mom, she's your grandma." I crouched down to get eye level with her.

"Like Esme?" She asked.

"Yes, honey, like Esme." I stood back up, and Maycie reached for Renee to pick her up, she kissed her, and then gave her a hug.

"Bella, she's beautiful." I smiled. Just then, Alice and Jasper drove up to the house, followed by Esme, and Carlisle. They all greeted Maycie and wished her a happy birthday. Then Alice and Esme started in on Renee, catching her up with the past four years. As cliché as it sounds, this is all I had ever wanted, it was perfection. I was surrounded by family every five minutes of the day, and I loved it. Rosalie and Emmett came up next, Rose jumped in to catch up Renee. Edward walked towards me. Wiping away a tear that had escaped from my eye.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked, and my heart still swooned.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." I smiled, and kissed him.

"I love you, so much." He said kissing me again.

"You're my everything. I love you, too." I said burrowing my head in his chest.


End file.
